


on thin ice

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [4]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: Out of all places, an ice skating rink might’ve been the last place Aleks wanted to spend his Sunday morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty-five days of novahd, day 4. prompt was ice skating.
> 
> i procrastinated too long, so apologies for the lateness. i also forgot to mention that for the timeline, this is chronological through the days of december.

“Why the fuck are we  _ here _ ?”

 

Out of all places, an ice skating rink might’ve been the last place Aleks wanted to spend his Sunday morning. James had taken the liberty to make the first Sunday of each month “mandatory company bonding time”, but it wasn’t  _ really _ mandatory. Sundays were their days off, so James couldn’t legally mandate it, but repeated texts in all caps were enough to scare anyone into going. Their usual company excursions were more low-key, like lunch in Denver or going to the movies, but one in a while James would change it up. Since Anna and Asher had come in on Saturday, James had let them off the hook. With Joe on vacation, only Trevor and Aleks remained, both reluctant to even leave the car. 

 

“What do you mean? This’ll be fun!” James argued back, taking off his seatbelt and turning around. 

 

“Do either of us look the least bit coordinated to you?” Trevor complained.

 

“I’m tired dude,” Aleks agreed. “And I came in yesterday, why do I have to be here?”

 

“Didn’t realize I was in the car with a couple of pussies,” James said. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

James paid for everyone’s skates, handing a pair to each. After they all put on their skates, the trouble had begun. Aleks tried to stand up and walk, but instantly fell to the ground next to James. Trevor and James started laughing non-stop.

 

“That fuckin’ hurt,” Aleks winced, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“If you think that hurt, you’re in for quite a day,” James patted Aleks’s back. “Get up. And watch your mouth dude, there’s kids everywhere.”

 

Trevor stood and reached out a hand to pulled Aleks up, throwing Aleks’s right arm over his shoulder, James taking his left. They walked in unison over to the door of the ice rink, and Aleks stumbled, catching on to the wall.

 

“Hey man, they got walkers you can use on the ice,” James laughed, Aleks rolling his eyes in response.

 

James was the first on the ice, holding on to the wall for support. Trevor followed close behind, but was able to stand on his own. Aleks, meanwhile, remained on the ground, reluctant to join.

 

“This shit’s easy man,” Trevor said, moving left to right. “Trust me.” 

 

Aleks took tiny steps towards the ice, stepping on it with extreme caution. He felt his legs shaking, but James reached out a hand for support. Aleks reached out and grabbed his upper arm.

 

“All you gotta do is move your legs back and up, one at a time,” James explained. He turned and faced himself backwards to the other skaters, slowly moving backwards and letting Aleks’s grip fall down his arm. “It’s just like rollerskating. Try it.”

 

Aleks stood there, arms up in the air, feeling paralyzed. He straightened out his feet, and felt himself beginning to move forward at a snail’s pace.

 

“See? Easy,” James said with a smile. “Now come on.” 

 

James turned around and began to skate with Trevor, leaving Aleks behind. Aleks grabbed back onto the wall, but found himself able to walk with few troubles. Once he had reached a half lap, James and Trevor had already lapped him twice. He felt awkwardly inept, considering there were ten year olds doing tricks and spins. 

 

“Hey!” James called from behind him, skating up to his side. “You’re so slow.” 

 

“No shit, this is hard.” Aleks huffed. 

 

“You wanna skate with me, then?” James offered, reaching his hand out. On one hand, he didn’t want James  babying him. On the other, Aleks was getting bored of shuffling around the edge while his friends showed him up.

 

“Fine,” Aleks sighed, giving in and taking James’s hand. James led him around the rink while Trevor practiced on his own. James went at a decent speed, and Aleks wondered how the fuck he had gotten this good. 

 

When they rounded corners, Aleks always felt like he would fall, and squeezed James’s hand in response. They took one of the corners too fast, and James lost his balance, feeling his feet slip from under him. Aleks got dragged down with him, landing half on top of him. 

 

“Who needs a walker now, asshole?” Aleks joked. He realized that he was actually having fun at this point, too happy to be mad. James looked up at him and laughed, too tired to get up. They sat for maybe two minutes, before workers for the rink skated over and told them to get up. James got up first, holding on the wall to stabilize himself before reaching down to Aleks and pulling him up, into a quick kiss. James's lips were cold, but it made Aleks feel warm. He was stunned for a brief moment, James laughing at his expression. 

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you want to follow it/chat novahd/cow chop.


End file.
